Cold
by Calzona-Rizzles1997
Summary: Warning: Deals with rape and sexual assault. A further warning is inside. Graphic scenes and mature subject matter. What happens when one our beloved characters is sexually assaulted? Read as the story unfolds from the incident through her recovery.


**Warnings for this story:**

This story deals with rape and extremely mature subject matter. The scenes can become graphic, like the one you will find in this first chapter. Rape is a reality that many people have to deal with and I believe it's perfectly legitimate to use the topic in a story.

Many people write a rape during a fanfiction in such distasteful ways. They write it for the simple fact that it can create good storylines. But it is a reality and the aftermath is a struggle. I solely promise to do the best I can at writing this for you. I do not want anyone to read this if they have problems digesting the topic of rape and sexual assault. It can and will be graphic but I will handle writing this to the best of my abilities and in ways that I consider to be best.

I understand if it is too much for you to read. If you do read, I hope you will continue on as the character recovers from such a horrific event.

* * *

><p>Addison had been the last one to leave the Oceanside Wellness Center that night. She had had more patients than usual that day – three of them. She remembered when Naomi told her that she'd be lucky to have one, let alone more than one. They were getting more popular, which did mean more patients. Though it'd never be what it was at Seattle Grace, this was her home and she couldn't imagine leaving everything she had made here.<p>

"I'll be home soon Amelia." She said into the phone, shaking her head at the brunette who couldn't see her before disconnecting the call and continuing across the street. There had been a major car crash outside of the Center that morning so she'd parked her car in a parking lot down the street to avoid any complications later on in the day.

Just as Addison had reached the parking lot, something slammed her forcefully into the ground. She groaned at the sudden impact but quickly let it go when she felt someone crash down on top of her.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound." The voice was deathly low and Addison could feel the cold steel press against her neck – this guy had a knife.

Addison didn't even respond. Her blue eyes searched the dark parking lot for someone, anyone, who could help her. But it was silent, as it normally would be at 10pm. She felt the tears well up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She didn't want him to know that she was scared. He would only grow more satisfied. That, and the fact that she had a knife at her throat and she was terrified that any little movement would cause the sharp edges to pierce her skin.

"We're just gonna have a little fun," The man laughed cruelly, his hand sliding down her hips to the inside of her thighs. She had chose to wear a skirt today, of all days. It only allowed him easier access.

"Please..." Addison whimpered out but that only received her a hard tug on the hair. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in fear and pain. She knew that wouldn't be the only thing that would hurt tonight.

"I said don't make a sound," He growled, violently working at his zipper.

Addison knew what was coming. She wasn't oblivious to it. She just nodded silently, turning her face to the side so she could breathe. A part of her was glad that he had gotten her from behind, that way she wouldn't have to stare into his disgusting eyes – eyes that obviously knew of evil and torture. She breathed in the sweet air, wishing that she had just stayed a little while longer, knowing that if she had, she could have avoided this.

Then, in one tug, the guy had her skirt up and over her hips and her thong down to her knees. Addison, acting on completely instinct and fear, began to struggle. She was Addison Forbes Montgomery and Addison Forbes Montgomery did not get raped at the side of a parking lot. She kicked her legs viciously, fighting against all costs so she could get up and run. She needed to try to get away. Not just let it happen. And then a thought occurred to her – scream. Addison opened her mouth to but just as quickly as she had, it was once again slammed shut.

"You'd be making a mistake. I can make it hurt even more."

Frozen in one spot, Addison took a deep breath. She wasn't strong enough to wriggle out from under his dead weight anyways. She could even begin to smell the lingering alcohol on his breath. The guy was hammered. Her body fell still as she felt his jeans lower, the cold zipper sliding against her thigh.

What were people going to see her as now? What was she going to do with herself?

He slammed into her then. It was one large violent thrust that caused Addison to cry out in pain. He raised his hand, firmly taking a grip on her hair to keep her face in the ground as he continued. She could hear his grunts of obvious pleasure. Was it just pleasure that he was inside of a woman? Or was it the dominance? She didn't know and she didn't care. Addison felt like she was going to be sick. She just wanted him out of her and if he didn't finish soon than she very well considered just throwing up now. This wasn't supposed to happen to her.

The man kept up with his brutal thrusts. He was taking his sweet old time. It felt like forever before he stiffened inside of her, pouring his juices all through her. She coughed, feeling the bile rise further in her throat. He hadn't worn a condom. What if he...? She refused to let her mind wander to that scenario right now. All she needed to think about was going home, getting away from this man, and to somewhere safe.

But Amelia...Amelia was waiting for her.

"You dumb bitch couldn't even finish before me."He said roughly, his penis finally falling limp inside of her.

Addison swallowed back the bile. She didn't even respond to him – couldn't. If he didn't pull out of her right now than he was going to witness her be sick. As though God answered her prayer, he pulled out of her, standing up. No one was around still. The lot and everywhere around it was dead silent and empty. Her prayers and hopes of someone coming to find the guy, the guy who she hadn't been able to get a good look at, were left cold and alone. No body would be answering them.

"I hope you enjoyed it." And before he left, he planted a harsh, very sharp, kick to her abdomen.

Addison crumbled over in pain, her hands instinctively going to her stomach as if to shield it. She hadn't screamed as he walked away. She feared that he would come back if she did, and so she laid there, not making a damn move. Honestly, she was scared that if she stood up, she wouldn't know how to move her legs. Her car was only a few feet away but still.

The pain was terrible. It had first just started with the impact of the first blow to the ground but now it was everywhere. In her legs, her face, her neck. She was just happy that he hadn't used that knife.

Finally getting the will power to stand up, Addison crawled to the building for support. She slowly rose from her crouched position, getting her bearings. Her legs were wobbily and from the moment of final success – standing straight up, she felt the bile re-rise in her throat. She bent at the waist as she heaved, not even caring where it went, as long as it came out. And it did, all of it. She swayed for a few minutes, her eyes clenched shut before she actually dared to take a step towards her car.

But she did eventually.

Reaching the vehicle, Addison slid into the drivers seat. She slammed the door shut, hitting the lock that would lock every single door in the car. It was silent – the loudest silence she'd ever heard. And in that moment, Addison broke down. The tears were warm as they slid down her bruise covered face. She hadn't looked in a mirror yet but she knew that the bruises existed. He had slammed her face into the ground a good few times with an excessive amount of force. She sobbed, her redhead sticking with the tears that now painted her face.

Then her phone rang.

"Addison?" It was Amelia.

Addison sniffled quickly, trying to find a voice within herself. "What's wrong Amelia?" The voice that came out wasn't the one she was looking for. This one sounded detached from any human emotion – cold, distant, scared.

"I should be asking you that question." The line fell silent. "Addie?"

"I'll...I'll be home in ten minutes Amelia." And she hung up. Addison was not ready to face her. Not in a million years. Hell, she wasn't even ready to face herself but here she sat.

Putting the keys into the ignition, Addison drove away. Tonight was going to be a long night. The rest of her life...Well that felt like a nightmare.


End file.
